


Elide's Sacrifice

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: can you do a short fic where elide gets taken by maeve instead of aelin in eos ? you portray this ship sooo well x your writing is everything!!!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Elide's Sacrifice

Elide stirred. Her head throbbed from where Manon had hit her she was disoriented as to where she was. She was bouncing and swaying. Her vision cleared and she saw Manon’s legs moving, carrying her away from Aelin.

_No._

Elide thrashed, fighting Manon’s hold. She needed to stop Maeve. Stop her from taking her queen. Manon hadn’t done anything, only watched and complied with everything the bitch had said. Elide was angry and that anger fuelled the strength to her limbs. Elide saw sparks behind her eyelids as Manon dropped her in the sand. Before Elide could start fighting again she felt Manon’s hand on the back of her neck, iron nails biting into her skin to keep her still.

“Silence,” Manon hissed.

Elide did as she was told, the pain in her body immobilising her. The long grass provided little cover for them, regardless Elide watched. Waited. Waited for Manon to finally do something.

Maeve’s soldiers strapped that iron mask to Aelin’s face. Then iron shackles everywhere. Elide felt her stomach turn. Gavriel still panted in the grass, Lorcan still as stone, Fenrys silently raged. The red of Aelin’s blood on the sand, on Cairn’s whip, on Aelin’s body, was like a beacon in Elide’s vision. She couldn’t look away.

She didn’t look away as those soldiers moved Aelin into the coffin, not bothering to heal the wounds there, where the cold iron would be biting into her flesh. Elide’s stomach rose further but it was that final click of the lock that had her vomiting. The finality of the sound was sickening.

Manon’s hand moved to Elide’s back as she heaved, tears blurring her vision.

“Fenrys, go,” Elide heard Maeve command.

Elide blinked the tears in her eyes away and once again looked over the dunes. Aelin was gone from sight no doubt being carried to the boat that would take her to the ship. Fenrys was gone too. Only Gavriel and Lorcan remained.

Maeve turned to Lorcan now, and said coldly, “You have done all this, for me?”

Lorcan didn’t move. He didn’t speak. Elide willed him silently to do something. Anything. To rip the dark Queen’s throat out.

“Speak.” The word held a command.

Lorcan let out a shuddering breath before he spoke. “Yes. Yes. It was all for you. All of it.”

Elide tangled her fingers in the grass, the sharp blades cutting into her skin. The pain of that was nothing compared to the rage and hate that shattered her heart. She watched as Maeve stepped towards Lorcan, ignoring the blood stained shirt beneath her. Maeve raised her hand to Lorcan’s cheek, Elide knowing exactly what it would feel like and her palm itched at the memory of it. But instead of leaning into the touch Lorcan stiffened.

“I have no use for self-righteous males who think they know best,” Maeve’s voice was deceptively sweet as she spoke.

“Majesty…”

“I strip you of your blood oath. I strip you of your assets and titles and your properties. You, like Gavriel, are released with dishonour and shame. You’re exiled from Doranelle for your disobedience, your treachery. Should you step foot inside my borders, you will die.”

“Majesty, I beg you…” There was desperation in Lorcan’s voice.

Elide shut her eyes against Lorcan’s voice, what he’d said. He still pined after the bitch.

“Go beg someone else. I have no use for a warrior I cannot trust. I rescind my kill order. Letting you live with the shame will be far worse for you, I think.”

Blood appeared on both their wrist, then dripped onto the sand. Lorcan fell to his knees as if he’d been dealt a blow.

Then Maeve spoke again, “I do not suffer fools gladly.”

Maeve walked away, utterly ignoring Lorcan as he lay stricken on the ground. Then he began to move. Crawl. Elide swallowed the sob threatening to escape as she watched Lorcan crawl after Maeve.

From beside her she heard Manon murmur, “We need to go.”

_No._

But Rowan hadn’t arrived. The others hadn’t arrived. They still needed more time. Maeve was nearing the boat with Aelin already loaded. This was their last chance. Elide glanced at Manon, it was apparent for whatever reason of her own she wasn’t going to try and save Aelin.

Maeve was leaving because she knew Rowan was coming, undoubtedly with support, and he would rip apart anyone and anything that came between him and Aelin. All Aelin needed was more time. Elide felt a comforting presence like a gentle hand on her shoulder urging her forward. Elide knew in her heart it was not Annieth by her side in this moment.

_“She bought me time.”_

The words Aelin had spoken mere days ago reverberated in Elide’s head. This is what should could offer her Queen. The same sacrifice.

Elide’s body protested as she hauled herself over the dune, ankle barking in pain with each running step towards Maeve. She heard Manon call after her but she ignored her. Elide stumbled as she bent over to grab one of Aelin’s discarded blades, the handle slick with blood. She was screaming, from the pain, the grief, the fury. Maeve turned slowly, a malicious smile on her face. Then she raised her hand and Elide crumpled to the ground as Maeve’s dark power wrapped around her body.

Her eyes were full of tears and furious screams tore at her throat. Elide had fallen to the ground with Lorcan in her direct line of sight, and with Maeve’s power holding her she couldn’t look away from him. A lash of power wrapped itself around Elide’s throat cutting off her voice.

“Well,” Maeve crooned, “it seems selfless bravery runs true in the Lochan line.”

Clarity and awareness started to enter Lorcan’s eyes as he stared at Elide. Elide stared back at him, no kindness or compassion would be found in her gaze. Then Lorcan was straining, trying to crawl towards her.

“Oh Lorcan,” Maeve said, so much closer now. “Have you finally deferred your pining elsewhere?”

Maeve let out a cold laugh that caused Elide’s skin to crawl.

“Varik, bring her.” Elide started to fight furiously against her bonds at Maeve’s command.

“You said… you said you would leave her,” Lorcan’s voice was coarse and raspy. “Aelin went so Elide could stay.”

“This is the consequence of your treachery, Lorcan Salvaterre. May it teach you a valuable lesson about misguided, self serving intentions.”

Elide felt herself being lifted, she fought again, fought with everything she had. Rowan and the others must only moments away.

“Brave, stupid girl.”

That was that last thing Elide heard before darkness swept into her mind taking her from the waking world.


End file.
